Ms. O
Odd Squad Branch Director (Formerly) Fruit Stand Vendor (Formerly) Papergirl (Formerly) Queen of Portugal (Formerly) Agent at Odd Squad (Formerly)}} |Partner(s) = O'Donahue |Badge Number = 58 |Friends = Math Room, Yucks Shmumbers,O'Donahue |Employee(s) = Agent Olive (former) Agent Otto (former) Agent Olympia Agent Otis Agent Octavia [[Oz]] Agent Oren Agent Olaf Agent Orchid Science: Oscar (former) Oona Medical: Dr. O [[Odell]] Tube Operators: [[O'Duffey]] [[O'Connor]] [[O'Donnel]] [[O'Hannigan]] [[O'Brady]] [[O'Brian]] Security: Owen Events & Support: Agent Obfusco (Person) Creatures: Ocean Kitchen: Oksana }} |debut = "Zero Effect" |Actor = Millie Davis |voice = Millie Davis |name = Oprah/Ms. O |Appearance = Brown eyes, black hair tied in a bun |Family = |Co-worker(s) = Odd Squad |Enemies = Ohlm (Season 2) Villains |Rival(s) = Mr. O (The Jackies)}} Ms. O (formerly known as Agent Oprah) was the boss of Odd Squad Precinct 13579, until she was promoted to Big O at the end of Season 2. She is portrayed by Millie Davis. Background Ms. O is the boss of Odd Squad. Although her age is never told, she seems to never age. She has served Odd Squad for a hundred years as of ‘Odd Squad: World Turned Odd.’ Until she passed a test in 1983, Ms. O was once an agent. She is constantly seen drinking juice from a juice box. Trivia *Before Ms. O joined Odd Squad, she ran a fruit stand with her friend Yucks Shmumbers in 1870, delivered newspapers in Norway, and was the Queen of Portugal. *She loves juice boxes. *She likes the color purple. *She is the current winner of the Jackie, and has won only one opposing the squad in the next town. *In the first episode, she is seen drinking apple juice; however, in every other episode, she is seen drinking other flavors. *Ms. O and the Math Room go way back; it is entirely possible that she is the creator of the Math Room. The Math Room asked her to call her "Carol". **However it is not confirmed that Ms. O did in fact create her, but a scene in Fistful of Fruit Juice seems to imply this. *Ms. O and Shmumberman both love juice. **She also got to star in a Shmumberman comic book with Shmumberman as her sidekick. *Her birthday is on November 30th, but she never tells any agent her age. *She is bi-ethnic. *She is also the second main character on the series with a different skin tone. *She likes her chocolate warm and melty. *People call her "the boss" and she likes that. *According to the Odd Squad Facebook page, she has a car but rarely drives it because it's always in the shop. *On January 11, 2018, Ms. O took over the Facebook page in a live video. Here are some of the things she told us: **Her favorite case is Reindeer Games. **Her favorite creature is the Hydraclops. **Fruit Punch is her favorite juice flavor, although in Odd Squad: World Turned Odd, it is said she likes all flavors. **She would probably work in Security if she weren't Ms. O, because she wants to keep Odd Squad safe. **Her favorite odd number is 5. **She has a pet bird in the birdcage in her office, and says he's really nice but doesn't talk a lot. **Apparently, the Jackalope became the Odd Squad mascot after several agents were surveyed and said it was their favorite animal. * Ms. O can lift up a car, according to Extreme Cakeover. * Before becoming an agent, she delivered newspapers and she was the queen of Portugal. Quotes * "Well? What are you waiting for? GO!" * "I said GO!" * "Something very odd has happened." * "Oscar!!" * "I'm really getting too young for this." * "Over here, people!" * "Grrrrrr!!" * "Olive! Otto! In my office! NOW!" * "Odd Squad needs you! And I need......" * "Hi-ya!" * "Yes, I'm talking to you..." Episodes * Odd Squad: The Movie * Odd Squad: World Turned Odd Gallery Ms-O-1-.jpg Agent-mso-1-.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwj32kjC1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc0hvtD4d1rv5alo 1280.jpg tumblr_inline_nrjgc1boMj1rv5alo_1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjirf0Hga1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrjj5ez2UA1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrlegvr5Vy1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrmzvzorXH1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn02aHTOB1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrn0rhDTKd1rv5alo 1280.jpg|Ms. O getting a big ear Tumblr inline nrp9hjXdyL1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsmzTDWh1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsoirUnp1rv5alo 1280.jpg 2de18e5d933eb3317d415ebc5dac15d8-1-.jpg Tumblr inline nrt0snKjwf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntnccxNNLM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Ballcano 8.png Ballcano 6.png Ballcano 5.png Ballcano 2.png Ballcano 1.png ODDS 132ab Undercover Olive 02.jpg ZW0308A034S005613033db8ba74.87561089 1280.jpg ZW0308A036S005615d6adcf7887.16481211 1280.jpg 20150713154524.jpg 20150713154521.jpg 20150713154520.jpg S1 E34b ...agents.png S1 E34b Ms. O tearing up carpet.png S1 E34b Ms. O looking for assistants.png S1 E34b GAME ON.png S1 E34b Ms. O playing theme song.png Extreme Cakeover-Ms.O-Cake Virus.png Extreme Cakeover-Ms. O.png Capture.PNG E59F2C85-5B45-4FB4-B2AB-0227AE22CA97.png Disorder.jpg 12705614 955679377857735 34055882439757934 n-1-.jpg Sean-Michael-Kyer-is-Agent-Oscar-and-Millie-Davis-is-Ms-O.jpg Meet Ms. O Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Agents Category:Females Category:Executive Category:Humans Category:Shmumber Category:Kids Category:A to Z Category:Odd Squad Bosses